justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
EDEN Corporation
The eDEN Corporation is a faction in Just Cause 3. The corporation only appears as a part of the Sky Fortress DLC, Mech Land Assault DLC and the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC, which all expand the backstory and add more information. It would be too complicated to sort the information by individual DLCs, so the article is based on all available information as a whole. If you don't want spoilers about the DLCs, don't continue reading. Description and general history recognizes the logo and remembers the company.]] As revealed in the Eden Callaghan tapes, the eDEN Corporation was founded in the 1980s by Eden Callaghan. She was a scientist herself, but she became the CEO of the new corporation. The purpose of the corporation was to use money from private investors and governments to create research facilities for the development of new technologies. It's unknown how big the corporation previously was, or what they owned. They didn't become significant until they purchased or rented Insula Lacrima from president Dante in the 1980s. At that point their operation scaled up in every sense. They got more funding, more research bases and more scientists to work for them. Some of their projects were disasters, causing them to lose all private funding and forcing them to reluctantly co-operate with Di Ravello. Eventually their AI project killed them all and made a deal with Black Hand. The company's security force is presumably dissolved and the Black Hand pillaged all the research bases at Insula Lacrima (However, there are still abandoned stations that are still heavily guarded by eDEN drones once utilized by the company's security force that were never reprogrammed and thus will attack any intruder on sight, Black Hand included) and sent some guards to the eDEN Airship (The Black Hand doesn't really care if Rico is on the Airship, or not. As long as you don't have Heat, it's fine to hang out with them on the ship. This is possible on the lower side of the Stern Section). When the Stingray base and its surrounding rigs reappeared, the Black Hand also seized control of those. Project-specific history Energy beam for mining This project was described in the mission Severance and in the Eden Callaghan tapes. One thing they were researching was a powerful energy beam that was meant to suck energy resources out of the ground to benefit the mining industry. Early small-scale tests showed (in some unspecified way) that this would cause unacceptable damage to the environment. Eden fired those board members who didn't like the project and chose to invest more into it. A larger scale test caused 12 deaths and massive environmental damage (of some unspecified type). This resulted in the loss of most, if not all, private funding and contributed to the corporations bankruptcy. Energy beam device is a part of the eDEN Airship. Mechs The mechs were invented to aid in construction work. According to Eden (AI) during the mission Storming the Hive, the mechs (unarmed originals) had improved the efficiency of construction and demolition work by 83%. According to Eden Callaghan tapes, the corporation was lacking funding so Eden Callaghan decided to allow them to be weaponized. eDEN Airship The airship itself is featured in the Sky Fortress DLC, but parts of its backstory are revealed in the Eden Callaghan tapes. The airship was constructed with the aid of the mechs, but at first they didn't know how to power it. Apparently it needs a "large amount" of power. It was going to be crewed by about 200 people. The airship was used to research flying drones and AI. According to the AI, the airship and the AI both need to be powered by Bavarium. How the airship could have functioned before bavarium technology was available is unknown. It must have either been on the ground, or used some other unknown source of power. Stingray base This is featured in the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC. The large offshore rigs were built to research the possibility of controlling lightning. They had succeeded, but they had also accidentally created a powerful storm that somehow magically caused all the offshore rigs to cease to exist and then reappear again after another storm. How this is possible is never explained. The base was named by a Mr Moreau, eDENs head of research. This base disappearance caused the loss of 60% of the corporations funding, causing them to have to get money from Di Ravello. AI This was developed aboard the airship. Earlier incomplete versions of this were given the voice of Eden Callaghan and were installed as assistants at all corporation facilities at Insula Lacrima and at the Stingray. Eden Callaghan was very proud of this invention, but soon after it was invented, it decided to kill all humans, because they had tried to deactivate it. The AI claimed (in Eden Callaghan tapes and in Severance) that it had killed everyone by lowering the temperature of the living quarters to -50 degrees celsius. Why the airship was ever given this ability is unknown. What's even stranger is that the AI also took credit for killing people at Lacrima. After that, it had control of everything that was left of the corporation and made an alliance with the Black Hand. Bavarium They were first introduced to Bavarium by president Dante, who knew that it could be developed into a source of energy, but did not know its full potential. The eDEN corporation itself was unable to figure it out. Bavarium technology was instead invented by Dimah, who worked for Di Ravello. The corporation aided further development. Wormholes It's unknown how these fit into the projects timeline, so this is only described below in the technologies list. Controlled areas *Two unnamed mining sites in the mission Suit Up. *eDEN Airship. *eDEN Extraction Site Alpha. *eDEN Extraction Site Bravo. *Insula Lacrima used to belong to them, until it was later taken over by the Black Hand. *All the off-shore rigs at the Stingray Area belong to them. The area also contains a lot of Black Hand outposts. All eDEN rigs were eventually taken over by the Black Hand. Weapons *Bavarium Splitter assault rifle. The "Bavarium Splitter" mech weapon was likely reverse-engineered by the Black Hand. *Multiple types of drones. For more info, see List of eDEN drone types. **The kind that have a shield and shoot red lasers. **The kind that have a blueish green disk at the front. These follow the above ones and create the shield for them. **Suppression drones. **Eviction drones - These can shoot guns and missiles. One is unlocked for Rebel drop after completing the front half of the airship. *Turrets on the eDEN Airship. *A large mechanical arm with a large energy beam device. This is revealed in the mission Severance. *Power Core - An anti-vehicle EMP-gun that also functions as a door key at some of their facilities. *eDEN Spark - Device that attracts natural lightning. *The Reaper Missile Mech, a Customized Mech with the Fire Leech. Vehicles *eDEN Airship. *Flying platforms that seem to be landing pads for drones. Two of these near the rear of the airship are carrying sabotage destructible objects. *Some drones transport cargo. *There's a secret version of Urga Szturm 63A that exists in the game files, but was cut from the game. This eDEN Szturm 63A was not only painted in their Faction colors and symbols, but differed a little in shape too. It also had an AA emplacement on it instead of a standard machine gun. A screenshot pertaining to this in any way would be really nice. Technology They've invented pretty much all the futuristic technology in this game. Drones Main article: List of eDEN drone types. Wormhole technology One of the Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3 is a system of functioning portals that utilize wormhole technology for travel to distant places. One of the portal devices is in an abandoned and broken industrial building in northern Insula Striate, proving that the portals predate The burning of the north. They also very likely predate Di Ravello's rule of Medici, because none of the portals have Medici Military presence, as would be expected if the Medici leadership would be aware of the potential of this technology. However, the Insula Fonte portal has wrecks of military vehicles and some Rebellion graffiti. *At N 40 42.275 E 5 35.220, at Insula Dracon, above Porto Darsena. The code to teleport here is "2-1-4-1-2-4". *At N 40 45.495 E 5 44.620, at Insula Striate, in an abandoned factory/warehouse. The code to teleport here is "1-4-3-4-2-1". *At N 40 42.415 E 5 43.610, at Insula Fonte, north-east of Cima Leon: Transmitter. The code to teleport here is "2-3-3-2-2-3". The Mech Land Assault DLC reveals that this technology was invented by the eDEN Corporation at the eDEN Station: The Pegasus. Map info for that location: "The eDEN Station "The Pegasus" used to be a research facility focused on self-perpetuating organisms and alternative energy sources. It was here that the potential of Bavarium was discovered, which ultimately led to the development of the ill-fated Large-Scale Fragmentation Device. Additionally, the Black Hand found cryptic documents mentioning an underground chamber. Its main purpose was allegedly to warp space and time, and allow the island to teleport to a different part of the world. The documents were titled "eDEN Corporation DLC - Deterministic Location Control."" The Weapons Shipment Yard port has one more similar closed silo door. But once opened using the three buttons nearby, there is only an obelisk underneath. One is right next to the silo, but the other two can be tricky to find. One is on a little house on the cliffs behind the silo, and the other is on another house in the forest to the west. eDEN Airship The eDEN Airship consists of a lot of their technology. Mechs Main article: Anvil omni directional industrial mech. Weapons See the weapons section above. "Weather machine" The Stingray base was able to control weather and lightning. Members *Eden Callaghan - Founder and CEO. Also a scientist. *A few of their other scientists are known by name: **Theresa Vidal. **David Hoang. **Zach Schlappi. **Simone Corso. *Eden - An A.I. named after the founder. This A.I. was installed at the facilities at Lacrima, Stingray and the airship. *They had a security department called the EDEN Security. One of their dead officers can be found in an Inflatable liferaft near the starting point of the "Boat Invaders" challange. *The people working at Insula Lacrima had their families with them. *There's a number of dead scientists in the eDEN Airship. *There's a number of dead scientists and security guards in the Stingray base and on a few of the surrounding rigs. Trivia *It's interesting to note that in spite of the ruthless methods they employ in their search for Bavarium (attacking villages, killing civilians, and mining close to urban areas), the eDEN Corporation never seems to attract the attention of General Di Ravello or his military forces. This is because many players have completed the JC3 story before getting the Sky Fortress DLC. **Di Ravello's apparent "indifference" to eDEN is explained in the in-game map description for eDEN Extraction Site Bravo: "In retaliation for Rico destroying most of the supplies on the eDEN Airship, Eden Callaghan has recently authorized the extraction of Bavarium on new sites on Medici, Extraction Site Bravo was established in the province of Prospere, thanks to a blanket provision in the Bavarium Mining Agreement the eDEN Corporation secured with Di Ravello some time ago. That was the second contract they signed in their hunt for Bavarium-the first was with the Black Hand, tasked to support the Drones in securing the sites and driving away any intruders." *In relation to the main JC3 story, eDEN shows up as early as A Terrible Reaction (post-mission). *Their bright shades of blue and green is a reference, intentional or unintentional, to the San Esperito Military. *It has been reported that apparently in the game files for the Mech Land Assault DLC there was supposed to be a Urga Szturm 63A in this faction's colors but it didn't make its way into the DLC. This vehicle was meant to be in the Hive and EDEN Station: The Spider as said in the game files. Like the other old eDEN drones it was rusted, had no roof mounted lights, and also had no slant back. It was meant to have a hardtop instead of the slant back, as well as feature an anti-air gun and a spare tire under the chassis. It had a spot light on the anti air gun. This same vehicle was also apparently meant to be a sunken object under the Stingray but the developers removed it for unknown reasons. Gallery Teleportation technology JC3 abandoned industrial building with teleport device and pile of bavarium rocks.png|Inside of the abandoned factory/warehouse at Insula Striate. Notice the pile of Bavarium rocks and Civilians digging through garbage/rubble. JC3 Teleport shaft top.png|Teleport shaft opened. JC3 Teleport shaft inside.png|Teleport shaft inside. JC3 Teleport wormhole.png|Teleport wormhole. JC3 teleport wormhole seen from under ground 1.PNG|The shaft viewed after glitching into the chamber, note how only part of the shaft is visible. JC3 teleport wormhole seen from under ground 2.PNG|Another view. JC3 teleport wormhole seen from under ground 3.PNG|Rico standing on an invisible platform within the chamber. Sky Fortress Eden Aegis2.jpg|Black Hand Aegis unit in service with them. Eden Aegis.png Eden Titan1.jpg|Black Hand Titan unit in service with them. Eden Titan.png Eden Black Hand ghost soldier during Taking Control.jpg|Black Hand Ghost unit in service with them. This particular soldier can only be found in Taking Control. Sky Fortress (trailer screenshot - enemy soldier and bavarium rock).png|Black Hand soldier and a drone aboard the eDEN Airship. Sky Fortress (trailer screenshot - fleet of enemy ships - front 2).png|eDEN Airship, surrounded by a fleet of flying platforms. JC3 Eden woman.jpg|Eden, the faction leader. Eden Corporation minigun guy.png|The minigun guy hits Rico with his gun when approached. JC3 Suit Up (extractor drones at work).png|Extractor drones at work. JC3 Suit Up (eDEN past research work).png|The corporation used to research all sorts of stuff. Mech Land Assault JC3 Mech Land Assault mech models.png|The eDEN corporation has also created some strange 4-legged machines (Anvil omni directional industrial mech), which will also be used by the Black Hand. Stowaway (eden logo and wind turbines).png|Their somewhat ruined logo on Insula Lacrima, showing that this island was formerly their property. Two dead Wind Turbines are nearby. Category:Factions Category:Factions in Just Cause 3 Category:Content Category:Sky Fortress Category:Companies Category:Mech Land Assault Category:Bavarium Sea Heist